Conan the Barbarian (In Modern Era, from "What If" Timeline)
'Conan the Barbarian (in the modern Marvel Universe)' Affiliations:' ''Solo d10, Buddy d6, Team d8 '''Distinctions: Wanderer From the Hyborian Age "...A thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth..." A Panther’s Instinctive Grace Power Sets: CIMMERIAN HERITAGE Enhanced Reflexes d8, Enhanced Stamina d8, Enhanced Strength d8 SFX: Berserk'.'' Add a doom die to your next attack action. After your action, step up the doom die and return it to the doom pool. ''SFX: ''Hardened by the Desolate North.'' Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications inflicted by cold, exposure, deprivation, shock, surprise, fear, or concern for others. SFX: '''''Mighty Thews. Step up or double a Cimmerian Heritage power for one action, then step back to 2d6. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Wolf-like Stamina. Before you make an action including a Cimmerian Heritage power, you may move your physical stress die to the doom pool and step up that power by +1 for this action. SFX: '''Heaps of Dead Men Thigh-Deep.' Against multiple opponents, for every additional target add a d6 and keep an additional effect die. ''Limit: Distrust of Cities. Earn 1 PP and step up Mental Stress or a Complication related to being in a civilization. Limit: '''Quick to Rage. Gain 1 PP and step-up Emotional Stress (or take d6 Emotional Stress) when ‘civilized’ men offer insult to you or to an ally or when an opponent goads or enrages you. '''THE FRUITS OF PLUNDER Weapon d8, Armor d6 SFX: '''Riddle of Steel.' '''Spend 1 PP to reroll an action including your Weapon die. ''SFX: '''Dangerous.' '''Add a d6 to your dice pool for an attack action. Step down the largest die in the pool by -1. Step up Physical Stress inflicted by +1. Limit: 'Gear. Shutdown any Fruits of Plunder power and gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. the Doom pool to recover gear. Limit: ''Weary with Endless Slaughter.'' Step-up Physical Stress (or take d6 Physical Stress) to step or double your Weapon die for one roll (spend 1 PP to do both). ''Specialties:'' Combat Master d10, Covert Expert d8, Crime Expert d8, Menace Master d10, Mystic Expert d8 ''Milestones:' 'SAVAGE SUPERIORITY' · 1 XP when you display or express ignorance of ‘civilized’ customs · 3 XP when a victory shows your barbaric heritage to be superior to ‘civilized’ ways, or when you take Mental or Emotional Stress from being defeated by ‘civilized’ means · 10 XP when you convince a superior ‘civilized’ opponent that savagery is mankind’s natural state, or when you choose ‘civilized’ life and settle in a city (even as its king) THE ROAD OF KINGS · ''1 XP when you declare yourself neutral in a conflict or join the fight against a more powerful foe'' · ''3 XP when you deny pleas for assistance or take leadership via martial prowess or political cunning'' · ''10 XP when you seize or decline a crown, or when you walk away from a cause for good'' Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles